George's Marvelous Medicine: What Happened After
by MightyMerlinStyle
Summary: Oneshot. When Grandma shrank so much she disappeared, and when the Kranky family gave up on the Marvelous Medicine, you all thought the story was over, didn't you? WRONG! This is the real ending. (Kidding, even though it ended on a cliffhanger, I don't have the right to judge the author) I don't own anything, this is a work of fanfiction.


**I do not own the original book. This is a work of fanfiction made by a fan who will give the author all the credit if he needs to.**

(Reminder of the last thing that happened...)

" _Yes," Mr. Kranky said. "She most certainly was."_

 _George didn't say a word. He felt quite trembly. He knew something tremendous had taken place that morning. For a few brief moments he had touched with the very tips of his fingers the edge of a magic world._

That afternoon, Mr. Kranky went to the phone and called all of the farmers in the country.

"What are you doing?" asked George.

"I'm calling them to tell them that we won't be building the giant factory after all," his father said sadly.

"But I might remember something!" said George. "Come on, we can't give up now! We're so close! We keep forgetting to add one thing, that's all!"

"Yes, but what could it be?" asked Mr. Kranky. He sounded disappointed.

George shook his head and headed over to the kitchen, where his mother was already making supper.

"What are we having?" George felt rather hungry after the events of today.

"Leftovers from last night. Dill and potato salad with beef - with horseradish."

"That spicy sauce was horseradish?"

"Yes, and I'm surprised you liked it. You don't usually like spicy things." his mother answered, smiling.

 _Hmm._ George thought.

Then it hit him.

 _Spicy!_

"Dad!" he yelled.

"Don't yell across the house, dear." Mrs. Kranky said.

"Yes?" Mr. Kranky asked.

George popped open the kitchen larder. "We didn't use the curry, or the mustard or the chili sauce or the peppercorn! Or the horseradish!"

"But you used it when you made it the first time!"

"That's right!" George said.

They grabbed the bottles and brought them to the shed, where all the other tins and containers were.

As George mixed the stuff in for another time, his father was getting excited. Every time he put something in, his father said, "I've got a good feeling about this one."

After boiling the potful on the kitchen, George fed Marvelous Medicine Number Five to another hen.

Instantly the hen started jumping up and down, smoke coming out of its beak.

"We've got this," Mr. Kranky exclaimed excitedly.

In no more than thirty seconds, the hen had grown to a monstrous size. It was just a little bit taller than Mr. Kranky.

"Yes! YES!" George's dad yelled.

Mrs. Kranky ran outside to see the commotion.

"What's going... I can't believe it, you did it," she sighed.

"Anyone noticed that hen seemed to be more jumpy than the others?" asked George.

Suddenly, there came a terrible stretching noise. The hen started hopping around, and this time didn't stop.

"Something's gone terribly wrong," Mr. Kranky warned.

But George just watched as the hen flailed around, stretching and - expanding?

There was a pop, and the hen fell to the ground.

Mrs. Kranky gasped. The hen was dead.

A muffled voice seemed to be coming from it. Something was under the hen.

George and his parents lifted the hen's body off the ground, uncovering a body.

"Well, I've never had such a horrible time in my life! And where's my afternoon tea?" growled a familiar voice.

"GRANDMA!" George screamed. He had never expected to be so glad to see her again - and at normal size, in one piece!

"How on earth- no don't tell me, the hen ate you when you were as small as an atom, and when we fed it the medicine, you grew with it," Mr. Kranky said.

"Uh... Yes, that's right," Grandma looked surprised.

"Now George! Why did you give me that horrible medicine? You're going to get it now, boy, just you wait!"

"But Grandma..."

"Don't interrupt me boy! Just what I thought, you're still as lazy, selfish and disobedient as I re..."

"Let the boy speak, for once!" Mrs Kranky said.

George was shocked at this, but he found the words to say, "I didn't want to give you the medicine. You drank it yourself."

Grandma looked sheepish.

"Um, well... you see..." For once she didn't know what to say.

"Well, you're not lying this time, but... so... You saved my life?"

George smiled faintly.

"Yes," he said quietly. "I guess I did."

And then Grandma did something that no one, not even Roald Dahl ever thought she would do. She gave George a hug.

"There's a good boy," she whispered.

From then on, Grandma was nicer to George. She didn't constantly tell him how spoiled and lazy he was, and she even played Snakes and Ladders with him once when he had to stay at home with her. While nobody knew exactly what it was, something had changed in her that day. She had learned something.

* * *

 _And the Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day... (haha)_

 _This story is dedicated to all who didn't like the cliffhanger at the end of George's Marvelous Medicine, and just HAD to know what happened next. I hope this filled that mind gap. I try my best at least. ;)_

 _Hope you enjoyed! And remember to leave feedback in the reviews section to help me make my stories better! It really helps!_


End file.
